


Joan's extraordinary shock

by EscapingToDreamWorld



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Slow Burn, i don't know much about electronics, set after zoey's extraordinary glitch, so bare with me on the first chapter, they're bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingToDreamWorld/pseuds/EscapingToDreamWorld
Summary: With Leif's out sick. Joan invites Zoey to go down to the lab with her to see the first design of the chirp. something happens.(sorry i suck at summarys)
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Joan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Joan's extraordinary shock

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea 2 months ago, I finally feel like to good enough. the time between glitch and the finale seemed to only be about 2 week in show time, we're gonna slow it down a bit.
> 
> hope you like it :)

"Zoey, can I see you for a minute?"

Joan asks, walking past Zoey's desk towards her office. Not turning to see if she's following, sitting down at her desk, she looks to see Zoey entering her office.

"The first prototype of the chirp is ready, Leif and I were going to test it today but seeing as he's out sick, I thought I'd invite you to test it with me." Joan says, typing out a quick email.

Joan glances up, Zoey looks as if she trying and failing to play it cool, her excitement threatening to burst at any moment.

"Uh sure, I'd love too." Zoey says, holding her hands behind her back, like it going to ground her.

"Great, let's go." Joan says, standing up from her desk and grabbing her tablet. "Now?" Zoey asks, eyes widening with more excitement.

"Yes Zoey, now." Joan says, motioning Zoey to follow her. They walk to the elevator, Joan tapping on the touch screen to call it.

The door opens, Joan holds the door open for Zoey to enter first. Once they're inside Joan pushes the button for the basement, as the door starts to close, an arm shoots through to stop it, the door reopens and Mr Haynes enters, smiling and nodding to both us. He taps the ground floor button.

As the elevator finally closes, Joan decides to catch Zoey up on the progress and new ideas for the chirp.

"Leif and I added a new feature to the chirp, we can pair them up to each other, so we can both get the same information."

She turns to Zoey, who has a blank expression. "Zoey? did you hear anything I just said?" Joan asks, concerned.

Mr Haynes turns around to look at Zoey, concerned as well, he tries to get her attention.

"Zoey?" Zoey slowly comes back, eyes looking from Mr Haynes to Joan.

"Hey, you okay Zoey? You zoned out, are you sick too?" Joan asks, reaching to feel Zoey's forehead but realised what she doing and. Stops herself.

"I'm fine, I just was thinking." Zoey replies, then quickly glances back to Mr Haynes, then back to Joan. The door opens, lobby.

Mr haynes checks on Zoey once more "are you sure you're okay?" Zoey just nods and gives him a tight lipped smile. He says his goodbye and leaves.

As the door closes again Zoey let's out a sigh, and leans against the wall.

"If you need to go home, you can." Joan offers, unlocking her tablet, looking at her schedule. "I can reschedule for Tuesday, Leif will be back to work by then."

Zoey perks right up after hearing that Leif would be testing the chirp instead. "No no, I'm okay! Really." Zoey assures Joan.

Joan smirks, more too herself than Zoey.

The elevator stops, Zoey gets out as soon the door is opening, following after Zoey, they walk through the lab.

Joan hates it down here, it smells like a sweaty gym, Joan wrinkles her nose at the smell. One look at Zoey tells Joan she's thinking the same thing. After a shared look of disgust, Joan leads Zoey through the lab to the head engineer.

Finding said engineer hunched over his desk, working on his laptop. "Fred." Joan says, startling the man. "We're here to see the first chirp design."

The engineer stands up. "Right, of course. Hello, I don't believe we've might before. My name's Henry Thompson, I'm the head engineer. You are?" He says to Zoey, reaching to shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Zoey Clarke, I'm the head coder on floor 4." Zoey Says shyly, shaking his hand. Joan clears her throat. Zoey and Fred look at her, Joan gestures to the table full of old prototypes for past inventions.

"Sorry, Right this way." Fred says, and we follow him to the table. Zoey immediately picking up an old prototype of our watch, playing with it as Fred sets up the chirps display.

"Zoey, focus." Joan smirks, Zoey almost dropping the watch, tries putting it back as fast as she can.

"Sorry." Zoey blushes, safely placing it back on its stand. Joan smiles at Zoey's clumsiness. Looking at Zoey's blushing face before meeting her eyes, Joan opens her mouth to say something but gets interrupted by the clearing a throat.

Turning towards the noise, Fred's standing there, rubbing his neck looking anywhere but her.

"Yes Frederick?" Joan asks, annoyed. Fred looks up, glancing between Joan and Zoey, before gesturing down at the display table.

"Here's the first design for the Chirp, we made one in black and the other white." Fred says, handing Joan one of the earpieces.

Joan picks up the white earbud, look it over. Fred hands Zoey the black one before continuing, "We don't have the camera or any of the cool features yet, but we did make it Bluetooth so you can listen to music." Fred explains.

Joan and Zoey put they're chirps in there ears. "These are cool, it's kind of like the comms that spys wear in those movies my dad watches." Zoey's says, before smirking and touching her earpiece. "Zoey to Joan, come in Joan. I've got the target in sight, I repeat I've got the target in my sight."

Joan laughs, shaking her head at Zoey's silliness, before joining in. "Good work Red, apprehend them and bring them in for questioning." Zoey giggling the entire time.

"Roger that, over and out" Zoey says between giggles, Joan joining in on her laughter. Somehow during they're little bit they managed to stand closer to each other, Joan realises her hand is handing into Zoey wrist.

Joan let's go of her wrist, stepping back she straighten her suit jacket. turning back to Fred, who's been watching them the entire time.

"Is that it?" Joan snaps, causing Fred to jump and stutter.

"N..no ma'am, we got them to pair to each other like you asked." Fred grabs his tablet tapping on it a few times. A soft beep sounds from the earpiece.

"Any music requests?" Fred asks, looking up from his tablet. He glances from Joan to Zoey.

Joan looks at Zoey, raising her eyebrow. Zoey looks between Fred and Joan before awnsering.

"A podcast, something relaxing."

Joan laughs, and turns to Fred. "Just play anything." Joan says, and Fred nods look at his tablet again. Joan turns to look at Zoey. Smirking at Zoey, "So what podcasts does Zoey Clarke listen too?" Joan teases, poking Zoey's shoulder.

Zoey lets out a nervous laugh and shrugs. "Cold case files, business podcasts, stuff like that."

"You find murder podcasts relaxing?" Joan asks, amused. Then continues her teasing.

"So if Leif ever goes missing, I should tell the police to question you."

Zoey smirks, then winks at Joan. Joan freezes, not expecting Zoey to be so bold. Before Joan can get over the shock of that, music starts playing in our earbuds.

Where it began, I can't begin to knowing

But then I know it's growing strong

Was in the spring

And spring became the summer

Who'd have believed you'd come along

Joan watches Zoey listen to the song, Zoey does seem to know it, but is slightly sway to it anyways. Glancing over at Fred, who's nose is still in his tablet. Looking back at Zoey to catch her staring at Joan, Zoey blushes and looks down.

Hands, touching hands

Reaching out, touching me, touching you

Sweet Caro-ZAP

A shock shoots from the chirp into Joan's ear, causing Joan to grip the edge of the table. Hearing the music malfunction, skipping through songs, playing over other. Looking at Zoey, clutching her ear shows that Zoey's chirp shocked her too.

As soon as it starts it's over. Joan rips out her chirp, Zoey doing the same. Joan tosses hers on the table, turning to glare the Fred.

"What was that! that thing just shocked us!" Joan says angrily, causing Fred to take a step back.

"I'm sorry, there must be something wrong with the wiring" Fred explains, picking up the chirp that was thrown on the display table. Joan glare doesn't ease up.

"You should of made sure everything's way wired properly before we came down here." Joan says, turning to Zoey. Joan takes Zoey's chirp and tosses her's on the table. "We're done now." Joan ends the conversation.

Joan grabs Zoey's hand, leading her away from the table, weaving through engineers and interns, walking towards the elevator.

stupid engineers, not making sure everything was wired properly. I should get them fired.

Joan thinks angrily, tapping the elevator control screen. The door finally opens, once they're inside, Joan leans against the wall, rubbing her temple, Joan finally looks at Zoey, leaning against the wall beside her, staring straight ahead.

"Are you okay?" Joan asks, concerned. Zoey just nods, Joan doesn't like that response. "Zoey, do I need to send you home, or take you to the hospital?"

"No, I'm okay. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." Zoey says, turning her head to look at Joan. "What about you? Are you okay?" Zoey questions.

"I'm fine." Joan says, uninterested in the topic or her wellness. Zoey glares at Joan, cause Joan to laugh. "I'm fine Zoey, just a minor headache. And that face isn't threating, its cute." Joan says, realizing what she said too late. Joan clears her throat, and stares ahead at the elevator panel, reading floor 1.

A quick glance at Zoey shows she blushing, staring down between them, Joan follows her line of sight, down to they're still joined hands. Joan releases her hold on Zoey's hand. Zoey looks up, smiling awkwardly.

Joan gives her a quick apologetic smile before returning to her staring, floor 3.

When the elevator stops on 4 and the doors open, Joan finally speaks again. "There's only a few hours left, I wouldn't be mad if you went home early." And with that exits the elevator.

Entering her office, Joan starts shutting the glass doors, while closing the door over looking coding, she see's Zoey sitting down at her desk. Joan smiles to herself, and goes to sit at her desk. Putting on her reading glasses Joan starts working on her laptop.

After awhile there's a knock on Joan's office door, glancing up from her laptop, Joan notices Zoey's at the door, Joan motions for her to come in.

Zoey opens the door, walks in. "I thought I'd give you this before I left." Zoey says, placing a bottle of ibuprofen on Joan's desk.

Joan glances at her laptop clock, 6:42. Glancing around the office, noticing everyone's gone, and finally back to Zoey. "Thank you, Zoey. I'll see you on Monday." Joan says, with a smile. Zoey smiles back.

"No problem." Zoey says, but stands there, not moving. Looking as if she wants to say something.

"Is something wrong?" Joan asks, slightly concerned. Music starts playing somewhere nearby. "Who's playing music?" Joan questions, looking around the office. Turning to see Zoey sitting in a chair across from her, suddenly Zoey starts singing.

Yesterday, All my troubles seemed so far away,

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh I believe in yesterday

"Uh what are you doing?" Joan asks, watching Zoey confused. Zoey doesn't respond just brings her legs up to her chest, curling in a ball.

Suddenly,

I'm not half the man(girl) I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me

Oh yesterday came suddenly

Why s(he) had to go

I don't know, s(he) wouldn't say

"Zoey? What's wrong?" Joan asks, getting up from her chair. Joan walks around her desk, dropping to her knees infront of Zoey. Zoey wraps her arms around her legs and rests her head on her knee.

I said something wrong

Now I'm long for yesterday

A tear starts falling down Zoey's cheek. "Hey, it's okay." Joan assured, reaching up to wipe Zoey's tear away. Brushing her thumb over her cheek. Zoey leans her head against Joan's hand, looking up at Joan with watery eyes.

Yesterday,

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh I believe in yesterday

Joan's sitting on her knees in front of a crying Zoey as the music starts fading out. Zoey blinks, lifting her head from Joan's hand.

"Umm. Wh..what happened?" Zoey asks, confused. uncurling her body, looking around the office, then back too Joan, still on her knees.

Joan sits there, shocked. Zoey's mood changed so quickly. Like she didnt just curl up into a ball and cry while singing a beatles song. "Zoey... You just sang a song and cried." Joan explains, placing her hand on Zoey's knee. "What's wrong, red?" Joan questions, Looking at Zoey with what Joan hopes is a supportive face.

"Oh shit." Zoey whispers, panicked. Looking around the office again, eyes wide.


End file.
